See How She Moves
by TrAgIc FeElInG
Summary: Full Sumary is in my profile... The sting from his slap hit me hard. But, I still lay there. Still afraid to do anything. Have I always been this weak? SasuSaku, InoShika, NaruHina, NejiTen please give the story a try!
1. Chapter 1

See How She Moves

**See How She Moves**

**By: TrAgIc FeElInG**

**Rated: M**

**The summary is in my profile.**

**Chapter 1**

**New Life Spells Out New Problems**

Sakura Haruno liked the new house that her father had relocated her to. It was small, but still bigger than her old home in Suna. She liked the smell of a fresh clean house, though she doubted that it would stay that way for very long. By the end of the week, she would bet a hundred dollars that it would hold the filthy stench of alcohol and the air would taste like tobacco.

But Sakura was used to that. And, she knew that if she kept her door closed most of the time, the smell wouldn't reach her room. At least, until her dad came in. But Sakura wasn't really focusing much on the smell then.

Her room was small, seeing as it was a washroom before her father put her in there. The walls were painted a creamy blue, and the cabinets that were attached to the walls that were usually used for cleaning supplies were a starchy white that hurt her eyes if she looked at it too long.

Sakura ended up shoving her small, twin sized bed into the far right corner, right beside the window that overlooked the large, uncut field that was growing beside her house. And she moved her small dresser in the far left corner and placed her desk right before the window. After that she didn't have much space, but she didn't have much else to unpack for herself either. She planned on stuffing away her cloths and then heading down to the kitchen to unpack the dinnerware.

First, she shoved all of her shirts and pants, as she had no shorts for they would show off her bruises, and underwear and bras into her dresser. Then she hung up all of her remotely nice cloths and her two dresses up in the closet.

And that was when she heard her father enter the house with his usual slam of the door and his angry shout. "Sakura! You little bitch, get down here!"

Sakura could hear the anger in his voice, and realized that it was best not to anger him even more, so she dropped what she was doing and raced down the stairs.

Sakura cursed at the pain the shot through her arm when she lifted up the plates to put them in the cupboard. Her new bruises shown heavily on her pale skin, and the pain was almost unbearable. But Sakura knew that if she stopped now, she would only receive another beating. And she didn't want that.

Again, she tried not to voice her pain when her father walked up behind her and gripped her arm which was turning a nasty yellow-green color.

He whipped her around to face him, and the plate when clattering to the tile floor. "Sakura, hurry it up! I have guests coming over in an hour and I expect you to be up in your room until I come and wake you! I don't have all day!" He growled low and gripped her wrist tighter. "And if it's not done," He pulled a pocket knife out of his pants pocket and her it to Sakura's throat. "You know what will happen." And then he stalked away.

Sakura used up all of her strength to keep the tears back, because she knew that if her father saw them, bad things would happen. But Sakura still wondered why the tears pulled in her eyes. She should have been used to the harsh treatment by now. She was 16. She had no friends, and she knew that she never would. She would have to get over it sometime.

Sakura went about finishing placing the dished in there rightful spots, all the while ignoring the searing pain in her arms and legs. When she was done, she told her father, and then scurried off to her room for some piece and quiet.

Sakura stayed in her room the rest of the night and didn't come out until morning when she had her first day of school in Konoha.

As she walked silently down the street in her overly baggy cloths that she wore to hide her bruises, she couldn't help the feeling of impending doom that settled in her stomach. She could already hear the juniors laughing and pointing at her for one reason of another. It was usually for her quiet nature and baggy cloths.

Sakura pulled her big jacket around her tighter and forced back a shiver at the freezing cold October air. She stayed that way, her arms wrapped around herself, until she reached Konoha High.

It was a big two level brick school with a parking lot that winded around the entire building. Two big stone foxes stood as the school emblem at both sides of the front entrance.

Sakura walked in slowly, still not taking off her jacket, and glanced around her. The hall was long, branching off into other hallways and different classrooms. Banners and posters for various things lined the walls, covering them in a mess of colors. Glass cases with trophies and signed footballs and baseballs and art projects covered the wall spots that weren't already covered with posters and banners.

Sakura slowly glanced around, taking everything in. The noises, the students, the teachers that stood in random spots throughout the hallways talking amongst each other or gripping at misbehaving students.

She finally found the office door, which wasn't that far from where she was, and walked in. Immediately the noise level dropped, but had not completely disappeared. Sakura walked up to the front desk, dodging students and teachers and office workers who were starting the morning duties.

A lady with black hair sat at the main desk, her shoulders slumped and her eyes focused intently on the computer screen. She had an earpiece in and was mumbling to the person on the other line. "Yes, yes. I will tell Tsunade-sama. Uh-huh. Good day." She pulled the piece out of her ear and looked up.

She gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry. Have you been waiting long?" She asked, quickly placing all of her attention on Sakura.

Sakura shook her head silently and then spoke in her small and soft voice. "I'm Haruno Sakura. The new student."

The lady paused for a second before her eyes brightened in understanding. A smile lit up her face and she pulled opened a drawer an started sorting through piles. "Of course! Silly me!" She grabbed something from the drawer and then closed it, before looking up at Sakura, and even bigger smile plastered on her lips. "I'm Shizune, the secretary." She handed Sakura the paper. "This is your schedule. If you have any problems you can ask a student in the hallway and I'm sure that they'll help you."

Sakura forced a smile, nodded, and made her way silently out of the overcrowded office. Most of the students had disappeared and were in their classrooms. So, Sakura was alone, save a student or two straggling behind.

She glanced at her schedule sheet and then up and down the hallways. She sighed after ten minutes and was about to give up. But then, she bumped into someone. Sakura winced and rubbed her sore ass.

The girl before her blinked, trying to regain her focus, and then smiled when she saw Sakura. She help out her hand. "Are you okay? Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going! I was in a rush!"

Sakura looked up, blinking to refocus her eyes. She looked at the girl in front of her. Long blonde hair that shone in the dim school lighting was pulled back into a high pony tail, and blue eyes sparkled with laughter at her mistake.

Sakura gulped and hesitantly accepted her hand. When she was up she dusted herself off.

The blonde smiled. "I haven't seen you around here. Are you new?"

"I just moved here. I'm Sakura H-Haruno."

"Cool!" The blonde yelled, holding out her hand. "I'm Ino Yamanaka! Cheerleading captain and chief of staff for the dance committee! Nice to meet you!"

Sakura was a little taken aback at her forwardness, and immediately set up her barriers. She didn't want to get too close. So, she changed the subject. "Do you know where Math with Kakashi-sensei is?" She showed Ino her schedule.

Ino nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! I have him right now too. I'll show you the way!" She grasped Sakura's wrist and pulled her along, completely missing Sakura's wince of pain.

They traveled down hallway after hallway with multiple twists and turns. So many, that Sakura doubted that she could memorize them all. Finally Ino pulled her up to a door that read 'Math Hatake Kakashi'. Ino smiled and pushed it opened.

As soon as the door was opened, the whole class turned to looked in the direction that the two girls were standing in. The teacher, a tall silver haired man with a mask covering half of his face, turned from the chalk board where he was copying down a multiple step equation. He put down his chalk and turned to smile at the two girls.

"Ah, Ino-san, I see that you have brought our new student. We wouldn't want her getting lost, now would we?"

Ino shook her head. "No, Kakashi-sensei." She smiled and walked to the back of the class to take her seat beside a girl with buns in her hair. They started talking in hushed tones.

Kakashi offered Sakura a bright smile, who avoided his gaze and focused on the floor. "So, Sakura-san, how about you introduce yourself."

Sakura kept her gaze on the floor. "I-I'm Sakura Haruno." And then she was silent.

Kakashi paused for a moment, waiting to see if she would say anything more, and when she didn't he cleared his throat. "Well, Sakura-san, why don't you sit beside Ino, seeing as you two are already acquainted?"

Sakura nodded and did as she was told; silently slinking to Ino's left side. She took her seat quietly and hesitantly returned the blonde's smile.

All was fine in class for a few minutes, until the door was wrenched opened and a tall black haired boy came thundering in. Kakashi stopped and turned to the newcomer. "Ah, Sasuke. How nice of you to finally join us."

Hearing all of the commotion, Sakura glanced up from her notes, only to have her breath hitch in her throat. She felt her heart speed up and a blush made its way on her cheeks. The boy in front of her was hotter than any boy that she had ever seen. He had spiky raven hair that framed his chiseled pale features and dark black eyes that held the same scowl that was placed on his perfect shaped lips. He had on a black wife beater that showed his bulging muscles and black jean pants that were ripped in random places. To top it off, he had a navy satchel slung over his shoulder.

Ino, seeing Sakura's gaze, tapped her shoulder and explained. "That's Uchiha Sasuke, the heir to the Uchiha Corporation. He's silent and unemotional most of the time and has loads of fan girls, but once you gain his trust he's better. He's one of my friends. I could introduce you, if you want."

Sakura tore her gaze off of Sasuke and fixed it on Ino. "N-No!" She shook her head violently. "D-Don't! Please!"

Ino smirked. "Ah, you don't have to be shy, Sakura-chan. But, whatever you say." She shrugged and turned back to her notes.

Sakura tried to shake off her crushy feeling and followed him with her eyes as he shrugged off Kakashi's comment and went to sit by a loud blonde that kept disrupting the class. The blonde punched his friend's shoulder and made wild motions with his hands, explaining something Sakura would guess, and didn't stop until Kakashi threatened him with suspension.

Sasuke must have felt someone's eyes on him, because he turned around, glancing right at Sakura. Said girl blushed and quickly looked away, putting her face in her arms. After about five minutes she dared to take a peek and noticed that the Uchiha was glaring at the loud blonde. Sakura sighed in relief and vowed to spend the rest of the class ignoring Sasuke.

Uchiha Itachi stared stonily at the cloaked figure in front of him. "I understand what you are asking, Kurenai-sama. What I don't understand is why."

Kurenai smiled softly. "I could ask the same question. Tsunade-sama has yet to fill me in. My orders were simply to give you yours."

Itachi rubbed his face with his hands. "She never tells us anything." He started to pace around the sun room in the Uchiha mansion. "I wonder why that is."

"Orochimaru's men are becoming more active as of late. She has been very cautious." Kurenai put her hand on Itachi's shoulder to stop his pacing. "But I wouldn't worry. Tsunade-sama claims to have a secret weapon. But, that was all that she would tell me."

Itachi nodded, realizing that he wasn't in the mood to argue. "Alright then. I'll do as she ordered. But tell her that if Sasuke finds out and starts questioning me, I won't cover for her." He finished icily.

Kurenai nodded and disappeared into thin air, leaving no trace behind.

Itachi groaned and went off to tell his father about what he had just been ordered.

So, how do you like that first chapter? I know that it's short and boring and probably very confusing, but first chapters normally are. And everything will be explained eventually. On a side note, I have decided that Sasuke's family is still alive and also that he and Itachi won't be rivals. They won't be super close, but they won't hate each other either. I also know that Sakura is way OOC, but that is for a reason, and she will regain her normal attitude later in the story. Thanks and please review!

And here's the preview:

_Chapter 2_

_Sometimes when I Look at You_

_Sakura gasped from the pain of her injuries._

"_I can't be around them."_

"_He makes my heart flutter."_

"_What aren't you telling me Itachi? I want to know now!"_

"_W.W.I.D! What would Itachi do!"_

"_Tell me, brother, have you ever been in love?"_

I plan on taking about a week to work on chapters and proofread them, so a new chapter should be posted every Tuesday.


	2. Chapter 2

See How She Moves

**See How She Moves**

**Chapter 2**

**Sometimes When I Look at You…**

**Chapter Warnings: None**

After her first three periods, Ino asked Sakura if she wanted to eat lunch with her and her friends (which included Sasuke, she was quick to tell Sakura). But Sakura said no, preferring to be alone for her lunch, seeing as she had none, but Ino wouldn't take no for an answer and dragged the pinkette out into the freshly cut lawn of Konoha High and under a large cherry blossom tree.

Although Sakura would never admit it, she liked the shade that the tree provided, and was happy to have someone to actually sit with her, even if she wasn't in the mood for holding a conversation.

When Ino came back from the lunch room, the girl with buns and the loud blonde from Sakura's first period were trailing behind her, along with more students that Ino claimed for her friends. She sat down and everyone followed suit.

Ino pointed to the girl with buns and the loud blonde. "You already know Kunai Tenten and Uzumaki Naruto." She said, smiling. Then she pointed to a girl with deep blue hair and bright white eyes. "That's Hyuuga Hinata, and the brown hair one who Tenten is yelling at is Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's cousin." Ino got close to Sakura's ear and whispered in a tone that was meant to be heard. "They have a thing for each other."

Said teens quickly stopped their fight and turned to the blonde cheerleader. "We do not!" They shouted at the same time. And then, realizing their mistake, started a whole new round of curses, yelling at each other for taking the other ones words.

Ino told Sakura to ignore them and then went about introducing everyone else. "And then there's Nara Shikamaru. My boyfriend. He's a lazy ass."

Shikamaru looked at Ino lazily, but somehow managed to force a glare onto his pale features. "Well excuse me. Troublesome woman…"

Ino shot up like a flame and was at Shikamaru's side in an n instant, only tossing Sakura a small, "Sasuke should be here soon." Before pummeling the genius into the ground.

Sakura sighed and leaned her back against the rough bark of the tree.

See How She Moves

Uchiha Sasuke paced the school parking lot, his iphone in hand. He was trying to keep his cool composure, which he knew he could, while still getting the fact across to his older brother that he was not in a good mood.

"What do you want, Itachi? Now isn't a good time."

And it wasn't. Because, as much as Sasuke wanted to admit it, the girl with the pink hair from his first period kept lagging in he dark corners off his mind. When he had first stormed into the classroom in his fit of rage, he had sensed a spark of energy. A fluxuation in chakra that he knew wasn't supposed to be there. And he knew that it was coming from the pink haired girl. He knew that Kakashi must have felt it. It was hard to miss. And Naruto, too.

But no one said anything to him.

Sasuke was able to dig the girls name up from his idiot of a best friend. Sakura Haruno. The name suited her. To him, she looked frail and shy and he didn't think much of it for a while. Until it finally hit him.

The girl's unnatural chakra state was just that. Unnatural. She shouldn't even have a chakra state. But she did and that was what puzzled Sasuke the most.

The voice of Itachi snapped Sasuke back to reality. "Tell me brother. Have you ever been in love?"

The question caught Sasuke off guard, and he stood silent for a minute, trying to find an answer. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

"This is way more that just curious, Itachi. There has to be a reason."

"Why?"

"Because there has to be!"

"Are you losing your cool, Sasuke?"

"I am most certainly not!"

"Then just answer the question!"

What aren't you telling me Itachi? I want to know!"

It was Itachi's turn to stay silent. His pause was held for a good minute or two. "Nothing. You know everything that you need to at the given moment. I was simply curious. And Tsunade-sama wanted to know. I saw Kurenai today and she told me to ask you."

Sasuke didn't say anything for a long while. "Why would Tsunade-sama be interested in my love life? It makes no sense."

See How She Moves

Sakura's POV

As I sat silently under the sakura tree, listening to the chatter of the happy teens around me, I kept trying to convince myself that I was sitting under the tree because they wanted me to. I wasn't for my own gain. And, I definitely wasn't for Sasuke.

To keep myself occupied, I focused in the dull rumble and the hollow feeling that crept up my unfed belly. And then the headache that was forming from not eating all day. And the dizziness that I was beyond used to.

I vaguely head my name being called and snapped myself back to reality.

Ino was standing in front of me, her hand waving in front of my face in quick staccato motions. "Earth to Sakura! Hello!" She was calling.

I blinked, clearing the haze of my mind. That was when I noticed that everyone was looking at me, different expressions littering their faces.

"Um…" I hesitated. "S-Sorry. What were you s-s-saying?" I immediately turned my head down, the ground suddenly becoming very interesting.

Ino was silent for a minute before answering. "I asked where your lunch was."

"O-Oh. I d-don't have a-any."

Then I saw Tenten fishing around in her lunch bag and pulled out a small box of strawberry pocky. She handed it over to me. "Here. It's not much, but it's all that I have left." She smiled.

I swallowed and muttered a soft, "Thank you." Before gently grabbing it from her and taking slow, small bites.

Suddenly, Naruto jumped up and let out a loud bellow. I jumped in shock and dropped the box of my lunch. I quickly recovered, grabbing it once more.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted. "What took you so long?"

I immediately knew who he was referring to and quickly ducked my head down, forcing myself not to blush. Who cares about a spoiled rich boy? Who cares about a spoiled rich boy? Became my mantra.

That was when I realized that the only space left was beside me. I tensed very obviously when Sasuke sat down silently beside me, pulling out his own lunch.

Sasuke glanced at me, his expression blank, and then back to Naruto who was talking to him in his overly loud way that I was forced to get used to after the first five minutes of knowing him.

Ino caught my blush and winked at me. Hinata swatted at her, chiding her in a soft voice before smiling at me sweetly. I tried to smile back my thanks, but I just couldn't make on appear.

I was still very aware of Sasuke even after ten minutes of him being there. He didn't sit close, but every time I moved my arm, the baggy sleeve on my shirt, brushed against his muscular arm and every time that I looked up, I saw his deep set and handsome features. And every second for the rest of lunch I spelt his forest scent.

Tomorrow I would definitely be avoiding him.

See How She Moves

Sasuke's POV

When the limo pulled up the long length of my circular drive way, I saw my mom standing at the front door, waving her left arm wildly in greeting. My older brother Itachi stood beside her, his arms crossed and a smirk plastered on his handsome features.

I immediately recognized that smirk. It was the one that he used whenever he was hiding something from me. And he liked it. I could already feel my mood darkening, and the usual scowl on my face grew deeper as a reflex.

I stepped slowly, deliberately, out of the limo, making sure my expression was back to being blank, revealing nothing.

Mikoto, my mother, ran toward me, her small legs carrying her surprisingly fast, and wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "Sasuke-chan! How are you? Did you have a good day? I heard that your school was getting a new student. And a girl at that! Did you talk to her? Were you nice?" She kept firing off question after question.

I ignored most of her babble, keeping focused on Itachi and his smug gaze. He knew something that I didn't. And that irked me to know end. I felt my eyes slant into a glare, and only stopped when Mom started to shake my shoulders.

"Sasuke-chan!" She said in her high falsetto voice. "Are you listening to me? Did you meet her? Was she nice?"

"The new girl?" I spoke slowly and then forced myself to hold back a groan at seeing Mikoto's bobbling head. "She was quiet. I didn't talk to her. She never talked, either."

I pushed passed her, ignoring her hurt glance and started up the stares into the house and up to my room.

Itachi grabbed my arm when I walked passed him, and whispered into my ear. "WWID. What would Itachi do? If you want to get the girl, use that method. It never fails."

I used all of my strength to keep from whacking him in the face.

It amazingly worked.

See How She Moves

Sakura POV

The sting of the slap hurt like hell, but I knew better than to shout. Or cry for that matter. It would only make things worse.

My father stood in front of me, leaning over his pot belly in hopes of seeing my horrified expression. But I didn't – no, wouldn't – give him that satisfaction. I kept my face blank, devoid of all and any emotion.

Another slap followed and then another and another. Over and over in the familiar painful cycle that I had somehow grown used to. I occupied my mind with reassuring thoughts. I thought of my favorite movie – not that I ever watched any – and my favorite song – not that I ever listened to any – and somehow or another, the stone cold face of Uchiha Sasuke floated in as well.

I mentally shook my head, pushing away that thought. How had it gotten there? I wondered deeply. I didn't know. And, at the current moment, I figured it was best not to find out.

Another painful punch to the nose. I felt warm liquid drip down my face and over my lips and into my mouth as I gasped. The warm metallic taste confirmed my already set suspicions.

It was blood.

Blood had always bothered me. It always made me squirm. My stomach would tighten into a big knot and the bile would rise in my mouth. But I never threw up. I would never let my father see the pain that he put me through etched my on my face.

_Carpe Diem._ Seize the day.

The phrase shifted into my mind at times like these. Back when my mother still loved me, before she left me in this place, she would always tell me, "_Carpe Diem, _my sweet cherry blossom. Seize the day. Make it yours, and nothing can go wrong."

I was so young and so foolish back then that I actually believed her words. But that all changed rather quickly after she ran away, leaving me to suffer in her place.

_Carpe Diem _didn't have a place in my heart anymore.

Not like I even still had one.

Mercifully, the slaps and the pain stopped and Father walked away, leaving me in a small crumpled heap on the floor.

I don't how long it was after that that I picked myself up off the floor and made my way to the laundry room, grabbing the bleach and the rags that I needed before making my way back to the living room and started scrubbing the carpet.

I don't know how long that took, either, but eventually I crawled down the hallways and into my room. I sluggishly clambered into my bed and fell asleep.

Covered in blood and my silent tears.

See How She Moves

No POV

Uchiha Itachi stood silently on the grassy plateau. The wind blew lightly through his hair, making it whip around his face in circles. When he spoke he didn't turn to the person beside him.

"Konan."

"Itachi."

Itachi blinked lightly, but otherwise made no movement. "What business do you have with me?

The woman, Konan, smirked, twirling her azure hair in her fingers. "Is that the best greeting you can give a fellow comrade."

Itachi remained silent, letting the quietness be his answer.

Konan growled lowly, but Itachi heard it. "I guess so." Then, she spoke up. "Pein-sama has asked me to inform you of Kumo's recent movements. He wants to know your plan of action."

In the distance, the loud cry of a wolf sounded, hitting Itachi's ears. His eyes slanted. "We do nothing."

"What?"

"We aren't positive that it _is_ Kumo and at this given moment we don't need to have tensions with the wrong enemies. The Blood Feast is only in a few months time. Orochimaru must be getting restless. We don't need more enemies than we already have."

"I don't think Pein-sama will go for that…" Konan whispered softly.

Itachi frowned and for the first time turned to face his comrade. "Tell Pein that if he has a problem with it then to take it out on Father or Tsunade. I don't need these distractions at the given time."

"Why is that?"

"Something is amiss. The wolves around this areas are acting strangely. Sasuke needs my full attention."

Konan was silent for a while, and then she disappeared in a flurry of paper.

See How She Moves

Okay! I am so sorry for the long, long, long wait, but school just started and I have a really hard teacher this first semester and she swamps us with like 50 problems a night for homework. But that is no excuse. I will try to be on schedule from now on, but I can't make promises. Please stay with me. Thank you! I should update by next Saturday.

AiLovesL


End file.
